Field of the Technology
The present invention relates to integrated circuit devices having a data set generated using a physical unclonable function, and methods for generating such data set.
Description of Related Art
A physical unclonable function (PUF) is a process usable to create a unique, random key for a physical entity such as an integrated circuit. Use of a PUF is a solution for generating chip IDs supporting a hardware intrinsic security (HIS) technology. PUFs have been used for key creation in applications with high security requirements, such as mobile and embedded devices. An example PUF is a ring-oscillator PUF, that uses the manufacturing variability intrinsic to circuit propagation delay of gates. Another example PUF is an SRAM PUF, where threshold voltage differences in the transistors result in the SRAM powering up in either a logic “0” or logic “1”.
It is desirable to provide a physical unclonable function for creating a data set in a programmable resistance memory with low bit error rates and high reliability under PVT (process, voltage, temperature) conditions.